Apparatuses for receiving packages without involving a person at the receiving location are known in the art. However, previous solutions have typically had substantial hardware requirements and expensive componentry and featured minimal security, relying on traditional methods of physical keys or combination dial locks. There is a need in the art for a package receiving solution that is versatile in terms of where it can be installed, the cost associated with such installation, and an increased level of security over present solutions. Moreover, as automation technology progresses, there is a need in the art for a package receiving solution that facilitates automated delivery of packages.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.